I can't believe I'm saying this, but
by annoying talking animal
Summary: ONE SHOT. Raven and Robin are together, but not for long. Actually, for a very short time. Read on! Rated T for EXTREMELY MILD language. BBxRae pairing, dude. Mild StarxRob


Hello, and welcome to **This is For all you BbxRae Shippers out there! **I know that's not the title, but it is the real title.

So what's this story about? Well, I suggest you start reading the summaries of stories before you start reading them. But I'll tell you anyway.

Don't you hate those stories where Raven and Robin get together, then life goes on? I mean, there's no fun in that—their kid doesn't get to be all multicoloured! But anyway, in my mind, things don't end there. What about poor Beast Boy? Starfire? No, in an annoying talking animal world, those two DO still get together! The story line—Beast Boy loves Raven, and so does Robin. Starfire loves Robin. So who does Raven love? She doesn't know. So her confused emotions can only be put right by a certain "boy wonder". Eugh, how corny. By the way, this is one shot. So here goes nothing! Wait, does that make sense? I mean, you can't lose nothing… Oh well, here we go.

PROLOGUE

(Rae and Robin are sitting on the couch)

Rae says, " Oh, Robin, I don't know who I love!"

Robin says, " Thanks for not boring me with a long speech. So who's it between, Cyborg and Adonis?"

Rae says, " EEW, no! It's between…. You… and… I can't believe I'm saying this… Beast Boy!"

Robin says, " WHAT! Well, you love me. I'm much hotter then Beast Boy."

Rae says, " True…" (I do NOT believe this is true! Wait, I don't think BB is hot either! AARGH!)

(They start to make out)

(BB, Star and Cyborg walk in)

Beast Boy says, " SOB!"

Rae jumps away from Robin. "Sob?"

Beast Boy says, crying "SOB SOB SOB SOB!"

Starfire says, "Sob is a verb, is it not? OH MY GOODNESS!"

Cyborg says, " Rae and Robin? What has this world come to?"

Rae says, " Oh… my… God…"

Robin says, " What?"

Rae says, " I just made a HUGE mistake."

Robin finally sees Starfire, BB and Cyborg. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIH!" (Lol nice sound)

Starfire says, " I cannot believe you would do this! Robin, you are my FRIEND!"

Robin says, " Exactly."

Starfire says, " But Robin, you are not JUST my friend!" (Runs out of room)

Robin says, " Have I says something?"

Rae says, " YES!"

Cyborg says, " Um…"

Robin says, " Raven… I thought you loved me!"

Beast Boy says, " SOB!" (Runs out of room)

THING AFTER THE PROLOGUE… YEAH THE REAL STORY

BB's POV

POV is a point of view, not a pov. What is a pov, anyway?

Oh… my… God… is that all she has to say? That is the SECOND FRIKIN TIME someone broke my heart! What the hell's wrong with me!

But from the look on her face, she didn't mean to break my heart… Well duh! She never loved me, or knew I loved her! I should have told her while I had the chance… but how was I supposed to know that she loved Robin? Now I've lost her…

No, Beast Boy, you haven't lost her. You never had her. You were too stupid to think that she'd go making out with… eugh… Robin!

Rae's POV

I can't believe what just happened…. But it did, and I just have to deal with it. Beast Boy thinks I love Robin. So does Robin. This is not good. I still don't know who I love!

Normal POV

Raven was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. She barely knew that there were tears dancing down her face. No, dancing isn't good enough… trotting? Tears trotting down her face? What the hell? Okay, I seriously need a new unused word here… galloping, swinging, running, clicking, crying, sobbing, printing, eating, trusting… trusting? Okay, time to consult… the dictionary! (dramatic background music)

Okay, I have decided on… wait for it… gushing.

Raven was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. She barely knew that there were tears gushing down her face. What, its better then trotting! Then she heard someone come in.

"Raven," says a voice.

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone." Raven says monotonously.

"No." She recognized the voice now. It was Robin.

"Yes. I don't love you."

"But… Raven?"

"I'm here you moron!"

"So then who _do _you love? I mean, you don't love Beast Boy…"

"I know…"

She heard Robin leave. As he shut the door, she could not help but saying,

"Or do I?"

"DUN DUN DUN!" screamed a random reader.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE!" Raven hollered.

"Sorry," says the reader.

Then the door opened again.

"Raven," says another voice. Raven sighed in relief- it wasn't Robin.

"Thank God it's you, Star. I thought it was that stalker Robin again.

"Robin is NOT a stalker! He is just… worried about you!"

"Aw, how romantic," says Raven sarcastically. "Why don't you just go tell him you love him and everything will be fine again?"

"But- Raven, how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid."

The door opened again. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy.

"Just go do it, Star. It's better now then never."

Beast Boy looked at Raven. She was sitting on the couch, her face tearstained. What had _really _happened? Had he been wrong to judge her like that?

It was like Raven says—better now then never. As Star flew nervously from the room, Beast Boy walked over to the couch.

"Uh… Raven?"

She looked at him, but says nothing.

"Can you explain… what really happened?" he asked apologetically. She was glad her friend was not mad at her anymore.

"Nothing. It's just some RaexRob shipper writing a cheesy story where me and Robin get together. Then the author realized that she was not, in fact, a RaexRob shipper, and wondered what she was doing. So then she added a bit about you where you got all depressed and stuff- and now this is happening."

"Oh. So it wasn't your fault?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it was all Robin's fault."

"HEY!" screamed Robin from eight blocks away.

"Right…"

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a horse-faced moronic wheel of cheese wearing a hot pink bowler hat?" Beast Boy asked seriously.

"Uh… no?" Raven says, fearing for his sanity. "Why?"

"Because… then you wouldn't be able to tell me whether or not you love me."

"Well, that's one way of asking," Raven says. "Yes, Beast Boy, I'm afraid I do."

As they moved in closer to each other, The door opened. Robin was carrying a very happy Starfire.

"Sorry, Rae, but I don't think it's going to work between us," Robin pointed out, not noticing the situation he had walked in on.

"Right back at you," Raven told him.

"Good. Well, we're off to Florida!" Robin says, and ran from the room, Starfire almost falling every time he stepped.

"Well that was unnecessary," Beast Boy pointed out. As he moved into her again, the door opened. Again.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen my remote?" asked Cyborg.

"NO!" they yelled together.

"Geeze, you'd think I walked in on something important…" Cyborg mumbled, as he walked off.

As they moved into each other AGAIN, the door opened AGAIN!

"Sorry guys, forgot me key-" Robin started, before Raven used her magic to throw the couch at him. He was sent flying out the door, and was followed by his keys.

"Sorry," Raven called after him, then without waiting kissed Beast Boy. FINALLY!

Beast Boy moved back, causing them to break apart.

"I'm glad you're not a horse-faced moronic wheel of cheese wearing a hot pink bowler hat."

THE END!

Or is it? Dun dun dun…


End file.
